Black Mountain Radio
Black Mountain Radio, auch bekannt als Freies Tabithianisches Radio oder der Utobithanische Nachrichtensender, ist das Übertragungssignal einer Radioantenne in Fallout: New Vegas. Man kann dem Signal bis zum Gipfel des Black Mountain hochfolgen, wo man auf das Sendegebäude stößt. Der Sender wird von Tabitha moderiert, die manchmal auch die Persönlichkeit von Rhonda annimmt (ihrem kaputten Mister Handy-Roboter) und sich selbst als ihre beste Freundin vorstellt. Sie spricht über alle möglichen Arten von Supermutanten, der Unterlegenheit der menschlichen Rasse und dem Wunder der Zentauren. Der meiste Teil besteht aus Propaganda für den Staat Utobitha. Wenn man in der Quest Irre, irre, irre den Kontrollraum betritt, hört das Signal für immer mit dem Senden auf, selbst wenn man Tabitha friedlich davon ziehen lassen hat. Wenn man Frieden mit Tabitha schließt, indem man Rhonda repariert, bleibt die Station auf Sendung solange man nicht den Kontrollraum betritt. Sendungen Nachrichten (wenn Raul noch im Gefängnis sitzt) Kenne deine Mutanten :Rhonda: Sie hören das freie Radio Utobitha, das den wahren Utobithanern 24 Stunden am Tag die Wahrheit übermittelt! Willkommen! :Tabitha: Ich hab hier die Kontrolle! :Rhonda: Das war der heutige und allgegenwärtige Spezialgast, beste Freundin Tabitha, der überlegene Kommandant von Utobitha und Träger der wahren Augen! :Tabitha: Auch nach all diesen Jahren vermisse ich dich, Rhonda... :Rhonda: Von seiner verschlossenen Zelle begleitet uns außerdem Raul Tejada, Meistermechaniker, den man jederzeit umbringen kann! Hallo Raul, oder sollte ich sagen Hola? :Raul: Ähm, geht beides. :Tabitha: Heute stirbst du, Raul! Dafür sorge ich! :Rhonda: Ooh, Raul! Die überlegene Kommandantin Tabitha sagt, du stirbst heute! Was hältst du davon? :Raul: Ich gehorche der überlegenen Kommandantin Tabitha. Klaro. Was immer sie sagt. Nur, ich fühl mich so schlecht...Ich sterbe, bevor ich ihren speziellen Roboter repariert hab. :Tabitha: (knurrt) :Rhonda: Sie hören UNC, der Utobithanische Nachrichtensender, mit einer Eilmeldung! Die Hinrichtung von Meistermechaniker Raul Tejada wurde wegen wichtigen Reparaturarbeiten wieder um 24 Stunden verlegt! :Tabitha: Grrr, dieses Mal erledigst du es aber, Raul! :Rhonda: Heute unterstützt uns aus seiner Zelle wieder Raul! Raul? :Raul: Hi, Ta...äh, Rhonda. :Rhonda: Wie siehst du die Situation? :Raul: Ich will nur diesen speziellen Roboter wieder zum Laufen bringen. Du weißt dass ich mein Bestes gebe. :Rhonda: Wir melden uns direkt nach diesen Worten unseres Sponsors wieder, währenddessen denkt Raul darüber nach, wie GLÜCKLICH er sein kann, noch zu leben! :Rhonda: Willkommen zurück, Utobitha! Es ist soweiiiiit! :Tabitha: Was ist soweit, Rhonda? :Rhonda: Zeit, dass wahre Augen sehen! Ich sehe, dass du deine wahren Augen bereits trägst, beste Freundin Tabitha, zusammen mit deinem Kopf voller wahrer Haare! Was siehst du? :Tabitha: Ooh, Ich sehe Neil! :Rhonda: Neil aus der ersten Generation unten am Hügel?! Oh, und was macht er so? :Tabitha: Außerhalb seiner Hütte stehen! :Rhonda: Immer noch an der selben Stelle, oder hat er sich bewegt? :Tabitha: Ein bisschen! :Rhonda: Wow! Es muss so aufregend sein, alles zu sehen und zu wissen!'' Was'' für ein kr''aftvoller Beweis für deine ULTIMATIVE AUTORITHÄT und Stärke für unsere Zuhörer''!' :'Tabitha:' Ich sehe Moe! :'Rhonda:' Moe der Zentaur?! Lieblingszentaur Moe? Und was macht er grade so? :'Tabitha:' Das Tor ablutschen! Er möchte aus dem Käfig! :'Rhonda:' Nun, ich traue mich fast nicht zu fragen, aber siehst du irgendwelche...du weißt schon...Gefahren da draußen? :'Tabitha:' Wir sind von Gefahren umgeben! Umwickelnd, wie eine Schlinge! Festziehend! Leute, die für den zweiköpfigen Bär kämpfen! :'Rhonda:' Willkommen zurück zu einer weiteren Episode von Kenne deine Mutanten! Der Spezialgast, beste Freundin Tabitha, ist bei uns im Studio um ihre Meinung zu teilen, die uns alle betrifft! :'Tabitha:' Danke, Rhonda! Heute würde ich gerne über eine Gruppe sprechen, die mein Herz wirklich berührt: das Nachtvolk! :'Rhonda:' Oh, du musst eine Menge über das Nachtvolk wissen, beste Freundin Tabitha, da du ja selbst dazugehörst! :'Tabitha:' Ganz genau, Rhonda! Ich befinde mich in der einzigartigen Situation, die natürliche ÜBERLEGENHEIT meiner Art auszusprechen! Unsere Geschichte beginnt, wie die meisten Geschichten, mit dem Meister! Unser glorreicher Anführer hat die Supermutanten erschaffen, aber etwas hat ihn geplagt. "Ich kann das besser," muss er sich selbst gesagt haben. Und Junge, das konnte er! Eine neue Art der Supermutanten wurde kreiert — schneller, stärker, schlauer und gefährlicher auf jede Art und Weise! Wir waren für normale Supermutanten, was sie für Menschen waren, und ihnen wurde gesagt, dass sie uns in allen Dingen nachstehen! :'Rhonda:' Und du bist die Anführerin des Nachtvolks, korrekt? :'Tabitha:' Ja! Als der höchstrangige lebende Nachtvolk, spricht meine Stimme für jedes Nachtvolk, überall!'' :Rhonda: Das ist der Grund, weshalb alle Supermutanten tun sollten, was du ihnen sagst, stimmts? :Tabitha: Richtig! Meine Position als überlegene Autorithätsperson SOLLTE NIEMALS IN FRAGE GESTELLT WERDEN''!'' :Rhonda: Eine letzte Sache. Stimmt etwas an dem Gerücht, dass alle Nachtvölker psychische Störungen davon tragen, weil sie zu viel Vorkriegstechnologie benutzen? :Tabitha: Kein bisschen, Rhonda! :Rhonda: Hier habt ihr es, Utobitha! Nachtvolk, eure großzügigen Überlords, die für den meisten Teil...NICHT wahnsinnig sind! Gleich sind wir wieder da. :Rhonda: Willkommen, Utobitha, zu einer neuen Folge von Kenne deine Mutanten! Heute sind wir stolz, unseren Spezialgast, die beste Freundin Tabitha, zu begrüßen! Hallo und willkommen in der Show! :Tabitha: Schön hier zu sein, Rhonda. Du siehst gut aus. :Rhonda: Also, über welche Art von Supermutanten willst du heute sprechen, beste Freundin Tabitha? :Tabitha: Ich dachte, ich rede ein bisschen über die Supermutanten der ersten Generation, Rhonda! :Rhonda: Ooh, was kannst du uns über sie sagen? :Tabitha: Die Supermutanten, die wir als die aus der ersten Generation bezeichnen, Rhonda, wurden tatsächlich vom Meister persönlich erschaffen! Wie alles, das der Meister selbst anfasste, waren sie besser als die, die später kamen und die, die versehentlich entstanden. Sie waren klüger, fast so klug wie das Nachtvolk, und konnten selbst handeln und entscheiden! Leider hat die erste Generation den Drang zum Selbstmord, den sie nicht unterdrücken können! :Rhonda: Wir schrecklich! Wieso sagst du das, beste Freundin Tabitha? :Tabitha: Bisher sind alle Supermutanten der ersten Generation, die nach Utobitha kamen, nicht lange geblieben! :Rhonda: Wir merkwürdig! Wieso sollte irgendwer die Sicherheit und die Pflege hinter sich lassen, die Utobitha bietet? :Tabitha: Gute Frage, Rhonda! Aber es gibt jetzt einen einzigen Supermutanten der 1. Generation in Utobitha! :Rhonda: Außer Neil! :Tabitha: AUßER NEIL! :Rhonda: Tja, ich glaube, heute haben wir etwas gelernt! Begeben wir uns zur Musik... :Rhonda: Sie hören eine weitere Ausgabe von kenne deine Mutanten'','' mit der besten Freundin Tabitha! Also, beste Freundin Tabitha, über wen erfahren wir heute neues? :Tabitha: Ähm, schätze mal es ist an der Zeit, über die Deppen zu reden! :Rhonda: Oh, du meinst also die Supermutanten der zweiten Generation, DIE NICHT SO HELLE SIND''?!'' :Tabitha: Genau die! Deppen! Ähm... es ist so, sie... :Rhonda: Sie sind sehr groß! Und stark! :Tabitha: Ja! Sie sind so groß wie andere Supermutanten und so stark wie sie aussehen. Doch daneben, ähm... :Rhonda: Und es gibt viele von ihnen! :Tabitha: Oh, ja. Deppen sind die häufigste Art der Mutanten, denen Reisende begegnen, sie bilden auch mehr als die Hälfte aller Mutanten hier in Utobitha. :Rhonda: Beste Freundin Tabitha, manche unserer Zuhörer fragen sie wahrscheinlich, wie du sie in einer Liveübertragung Deppen nennen kannst! :Tabitha: Gute Frage, Rhonda! :Rhonda: Danke! :Tabitha: Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie so dumm sind, sie wissen nicht mal, worüber ich eben gerade spreche! :Rhonda: Und das war ein weitere interessanter Einblick auf eine Supermutanten-Art. Supermutanten der zweiten Generation: groß, zahlreich... DUMM''!'' Mehr danach. en:Black Mountain Radio pl:Radio Czarna Góra pt:Black Mountain Radio ru:Радио горы Блэк zh:黑山電台 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Radiosender